


Adrien's Birthday

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	Adrien's Birthday

Today was really special because it was Adrien's birthday. Nino has been making a big deal about it because Adrien's father won't let him come out and celebrate his birthday with us but that stuff happens when you're a famous model. Me and Nino thought there was some way to convince his father to let him come with us to celebrate his birthday. Today, there was an experiment in chemistry class. We got to see what happens to a penny when a certain element gets onto it's surface, I was sad that Ivan wasn't here to see this. He loves chemistry class and usually he gets to see all the boring stuff so why not see the fun stuff too? By the time the penny was done reacting to the different elements, it was the end of the school day. "Ricardo!" I heard someone yell my name but I turned around and no one was there so I kept walking "Ricardo!" shouted Nino as he finally got to where I was. "Hey Nino what's up?" I said as he collected his thoughts and also caught his breathe "We should stop by Adrien's place and talk to his dad, maybe there's someway we could convince him." he said, still out of breathe. "I don't know Nino but hey what's the harm in trying?" I said "Thanks bro, you're the best!" Luckily for us, Adrien has an afterschool fencing class so Nino and I decided to stop by his place and talk with his dad. Nino rang the gate bell and a small moving camera moved to see who we were. "We're here to talk with Adrien's dad" Nino said, the camera moved back in place in the wall and the panel shut. Then the gate opened and I can assume we were greeted by his Dad's assistant. She lead us into the front room where she said we were going to talk to her boss and soon enough a tall man with a suit came out but stopped on the stairs "You gentlemen wanted to see me? I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to be interrupted." He said sternly "We just wanted to take Adrien out for a little birthday celebration du...Sir" Nino said nervously "No he isn't going anywhere" he said "Come on du...Sir He only has one birthday a year dude, I mean sir" Nino said. I heard the door open behind us and I looked back and saw Adrien and his bodyguard walk to where we were standing. "I decide what's best for my son and I think you guys are a bad influence on him, so leave and don't come back!" he said angrily as he walked off. Adrien put his hand on Nino's shoulder "It's ok dude sometimes he's like that." Adrien said with sadness in his voice. Nino quickly brushing off his hand "No dude it's not" He said angrily as Adrien's bodyguard showed us the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" he said "That's uncool dude!" Nino said angrily as he walked off. "Bye Adrien!" I said as I waved goodbye to Adrien and started for home, finally reaching my home, I noticed that my mom wasn't here. Which wasn't unusual because sometimes she stayed late at the office, I grabbed the TV remote and plopping down on the couch and started switching from channel to channel to see what was on. Finally finding a news channel I decided to stop flipping channels and just watch it, Quickly getting up to get a snack and heading back to the couch to sit down and watch the news. There was a breaking story of a Villain called The Bubbler that was causing trouble started putting all the parents in bubbles before heading off to finish the rest of his evil scheme. Before she finished she was also put in a bubble that was heading for the sky, quickly turning off the TV, I heard a knock on my door, I opened the door to see that it was The Bubbler. "Come with me or you'll be joining all those party crashing parents up in the sky!" he said angrily. I went with him and he started gathering all the kids from our class, first it was Chloe then it was Sabrina,then Alya, etc. It was terrible that I had to hear the threat that he threatened me with over and over again. The last person he picked up was Ivan. "What's this guys deal? Why does he have to threaten us to make us go to a party" Ivan said angrily. I shrugged my shoulders, "I hear he's creating a party just for Adrien and he wants to make sure that all his close friends were invited." I said as Chloe moved next to me "Did you say it was a birthday party for Adrien?" she said as she pulled out lipstick and a mirror. "Does it really matter? The fact is that we were all abducted by this creep!" Alya said quietly. We finally arrived at Adrien's place, The Bubbler busted open the gate and let everyone in. Adrien came out and was surprised to see us "Hey birthday boy, I've gathered all your peeps and we're here to have a party!" he said shouting. Adrien went back inside for a few minutes but came back out and The party started. Adrien got on stage and said "who's ready to party!" Nobody said anything but then The Bubbler growled and everyone started cheering. An upbeat song started playing and everyone tried their best to act like they were enjoying it but it was clear they weren't. Then a slow dance came on and everyone got a partner, Ivan could tell that I haven't slow danced with anyone before, so he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. "Now just relax." he said with a smile "I've never done this with anyone before" I said nervously, "It's ok just let me lead you" it was great while it lasted but the track quickly turned upbeat again. We let go of each other and he left to go lean against the wall, I quickly followed him "He can't hold us captive forever sooner or later Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up and save the day" I said putting my hand on his. "I know but I don't like this and I don't want to be here" He said "None of us do Ivan, if we don't pretend like we're enjoying ourselves he'll send us into their sky." I said as he looked at me "Well I don't care" he said angrily. "Why aren't you 2 dancing with everyone else?" The Bubbler asked "You can't abduct people and expect them to have fun?!" I yelled at The Bubbler. Everyone didn't like being here against their will and I think Adrien noticed it and ran back inside. "It's also none of your business" Ivan yelled and that made him mad "Then I'll make it my business" He said angrily as he moved his giant bubble wand behind him. "Ivan Move!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way, he fell to the floor afterwards. "I can't stand party crashers!" he yelled as he for ready to make another bubble "Run!" I yelled as everyone ducked behind the fence on Adrien's porch. Just then Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up to fight The Bubbler, we watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir fought The Bubbler. Soon it seemed like The Bubbler was on the edge of getting defeated, "Say goodbye to your peeps because they are going to join the adults in the sky!" he said as he spun around, pretty soon there were bubbles each one or us. We started floating into the sky, I tried everything to pop the bubble from poking it to kicking it but soon if was proven that this bubble was far too strong to be popped like that. I looked at all the other students and they were kicking it and poking it but pretty soon everyone gave up. Then something strange happened, we were all back on the ground safe and sound. My conclusion was that Cat Noir and Ladybug had saved the day yet again, Alya ran off to go find Ladybug and Cat Noir for her blog which get thousands of views on her videos of Ladybug. Soon all of the other students were running out of the gate and out of sight, I started walking home when someone grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around and saw it was Ivan, "Hey" he said nervously "Hey" I responded. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me stand up to that awful villain" he said "Of course, I will always be by your side no matter what happens and that also means if we're confronted by another hideous villain" I giggled and that made him smile. "I wanted to give you something before I got put in a bubble." he said as he reached into his back pocket and took out a picture and a piece of paper and handed them to me. It was the picture of us on our very first date and some more of his sweet lyrics. I looked at the picture and smiled as I put it behind the piece of paper, opening it up and reading it "It's just something I wrote after our first date and the very first picture we took together" he said nervously, I looked at him "These lyrics are beautiful and the picture was the perfect way to end a very perfect first date" I said as I kissed him. We just hugged for a few moments before he offered to walk me home, we talked all the way to my house and before we knew it, we were on my street and then at the door of my house. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he said "I'll see you there and let's keep our fingers crossed that nothing happens tomorrow so we can just hang out." I said in a joking matter "And toes too" he said as we both started laughing. "I'd like that a lot" he said before we kissed goodbye and he started on his way home. I closed the door and headed up to my room, putting the picture of us in a picture frame and putting it on my nightstand and the lyrics right beside it. "I'm the luckiest person in the world" I thought to myself "How did I find someone so caring and so sweet like Ivan." with that thought I quickly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
